If he's a girl then is it still considered yaoi?
by bloodlover28
Summary: A curse turns Naruto into a girl. Sasuke's not gay but he is attracted to the now female Naruto. They like eachother but is it considered guy on guy? Yaoi or not yaoi your choice. rated M for many reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_She looks down at the whimpering 5 year old blond boy in front of her. She smacks him in the face._

"_No one likes you! Why did I ever agree to take care of you!" She screams and hits him again. "They all should have killed you earlier! Now because of you we're all in danger of you! Because of you no one will be able to live a normal like! We'll always have to look over our shoulders to make sure your not there!" _

_Little Naruto tries so crawl away. But she steps on his arm breaking it. Naruto screams out. _

"_If it wasn't for the fourth Hokage I would kill you. But I'm not. Your not worth it. I rather make you suffer! Just like we do!" She then took a knife to Naruto's arm, making a huge cut up his right arm._

_Just then the door swings open and Naruto was picked up and rushed to the door. But just before he could get Naruto out he heard the women scream a curse that made the boy in his arms glow then it dimmed. Naruto, who was slowly fainting from the blood loss, looked up to see silver hair , he then fainted and slept. Naruto heard the curse and he knew he couldn't do anything about it._

**Chapter 1**

Naruto shot strait up in his bed and screamed in agony. It was his 16th birthday. And on this day his curse was going into effect. Naruto grabbed his stomach and rolled off of his bed. He knew that this day was coming and he knew he couldn't make it stop. All he could do was wait it out.

* * *

Team Kakashi , which was Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, were waiting for the little yellow headed teammate only for him to not show up. They looked around them and waited. Sakura looked down at her watch. _Naruto's really late. I really want to give him his present! Wait. It's his 16__th__ birthday. _

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. The two boys look at her.

"Yes Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"We need to go to Naruto's house! NOW!" She screamed as she started to run towards Naruto's house. The two boys caught up with her.

"Sakura what's the matter?" Kakashi asked.

She looks at him. "It's Naruto's 16th birthday." She said.

Kakashi opened his eye wider and started to run faster. _Damn how could I forget. It's good that Sakura remembered. I can see why she knew, since Naruto tells her everything. _Kakashi shook his head. Now wasn't the time for him to worry about how his little lesbian knew Naruto more than who.

Sakura was the first to get to Naruto's door. She knocked on it. No answer. Sasuke walked up to the door and kicked it down. _Damn little Kit for making us worry. _No Sasuke wasn't gay but he did care for his little fox friend. (yes they all know Naruto has Kuubi in him)

Kakashi ran into the house with Sakura and Sasuke behind him. They ran to Naruto's bed room and opened the door. Naruto was on the floor naked with really long blond hair and.. _WTF! Why the hell does Naruto have the body of a girl?!_ Sasuke was freaking out in his mind. Sakura pushed the two blushing boys from the room and locked the door. Sakura went over to Naruto and pulled the blanket from his bed and wrapped it around him….her….. Naruto. (A/N: I'm confusing myself :P)

Sakura shook Naruto. He just grumbled. Sakura shook him harder and he sat up. Naruto then noticed that he was naked and… a girl. Naruto wrapped the blanket around him self more. Then it hit him.

"It happened?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry Naruto." She said as she helped Naruto up.

Naruto swayed a little. She (Naruto) wasn't use to girl legs. Not only was his legs thinner but his hole body was too. Naruto looked down at her self. She didn't have a bad body but she was attracted to guys. (He was gay before this happened) Naruto looks at Sakura.

"What am I going to do? I'm a girl fro the rest of my life now! And I don't even have clothes that will fit now!" Naruto started to cry. Sakura hugged him.

"Shhh it's ok Naruto We'll go buy some clothes." She said.

Naruto looks at her with bright blue teary eyes. "But I don't have all that much money."

"I'll buy you some. I have lots of money and besides I was wanting to go shopping anyway!" She said cheerfully. Naruto grinned at her. "Lets go look in your closet. You might have something you could wear." She smiled at Naruto.

Naruto blushed and nodded. Sakura opened Naruto's Closet door and saw the out fit the boys bought Naruto last year. It was a girls out fit. It was supposed to have been for a joke but now it would really come in handy. Naruto put it on and blushed. She didn't know that it would look good on her.

The outfit was a short orange kimono that came up to her thighs and it had thigh high socks that were pink. The waist band was pink too. The only thing that bugged Naruto a little bit was that it showed off a lot of her cleavage. Naruto sighed. _I'm stuck with it might as well show it off._ He thought. Naruto came out of the bathroom and looked at Sakura blushing.

Sakura smiled at him. "Damn Naruto if I wasn't going out with Ino I would steel you away." She said and Naruto blushed at her.

"But I like boys you know. So looks like you can only look and no touch." Naruto said.

Sakura smirked. "That's a girl. Might as well live with it." Naruto nodded. "Hear let me do something with your hair." Sakura said as he took the hair bands from her wrist.

Sakura opened Naruto's bed room door to see the two boys she totally forgot about sitting on Naruto's couch. They both stood up and looked at Sakura.

"Is Naruto ok?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes but she's now going by the name Naru. Ok?" She said. They both nodded and then gasped as a blushing Naruto with long blond pig tails come out of her room. They both looked her up and down.

"See Naruto I mean Naru, I told you that you never know that girl clothes might look good on you." Kakashi said as he patted Naru on the shoulder.

_Damn…_ was all that Sasuke could think about in his head.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and sees him staring at Naru. "Well no mission to day me and Naru need to go shopping." Sakura said as she pulled Naruto to the door.

"I'm the one that says if there is a mission and if there isn't one." Kakashi said.

Naru looked at him. "Oh but Kakashi-sensei I have to go buy some clothes! Winters coming and I don't want to be could." Naru pouted.

Kakashi just waved them on. "Fine but more exercise next time we all meet up got it?"

"Hai sensei!" They both said and Sakura pulled Naru out of the house, but then came back in. "Sasuke do you want to come with? We're going to go get a few friends and have some fun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just nodded and followed the two girls.

* * *

Naru put on another kimono ninja outfit, this one a dark purple. She walked out of the dressing room and looked at her self in the mirror, then looked at Sasuke.

"What do you think?" She asked. Sasuke stared at her and then looked away.

"Uh I like it." He said not looking at her.

Sakura then popped up and hugged Naru. "Oh Naru that one makes your eyes brighter!" She said. Naru blushed and walked back into the dressing room to get dressed into her own clothes.

When Naru came out Ino grabbed her arm and led her to another store.

* * *

Naru sighed as she sat down next to Sasuke exhausted at the table where they were all eat lunch. She leans back and closes her eyes. She opens her eyes when Sasuke nudges her with his elbow. She looks at him.

"You look tiered." He stated.

"Yeah I am and I want to go home but I cant. Their having way to much fun." She pointed at Sakura and Ino.

"I can get you out of here if you want." He said.

Naru looks at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Haven't I always been?" He asked.

"Yes you have been I guess becoming a girl changes things a little." She said.

"You haven't changed Naruto just your body has." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I've changed into a sex little fox haven't I?" She asked.

"Yes WAIT! NO!" Sasuke started to blush a little and Naru giggled.

"Ok my blushing prince charming not you can save me from the lesbian dragons." Naru said.

Sasuke just grumbled something and looked over at Sakura and Ino. "Hay you two. I'm taking Naruto home."

The two girls look at him. "Oh so your stealing little Naru away from us?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke and Naru stand up. "That's right I'm stealing Kit for all my self and I'm not sharing." He said as he hugged Naru from behind. Naru blushed.

Both girls giggled and said good bye and Naru and Sasuke were on their way out of the mall, Naru still blushing.

* * *

Naru and Sasuke were talking about anything and nothing when they noticed that a house was on fire. Naru's house was on fire. Naru and Sasuke run to see ninja's trying to put out the last of the fire. Naru drops to her knees and looks at her house as tears start to fall from her eyes. A anbu comes up to Sasuke and starts talking to him.

"There was a time bomb in the TV. It was to go off at noon and it did." The anbu said and looks down at the crying Naru. "You might have to go to Lady Tsunade to find some where to stay. The house was not able to be saved. Everything's gone."

"She can stay at my mansion." Sasuke said.

The anbu and Naru looked at him.

"Really Sasuke I can?" Naru asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded to him as he helped Naru up off of the ground.

Naruto hugged Sasuke. "Thank you so much Sasuke!" She said. She then blushed and let go of him and blushed. "sorry."

Sasuke waved it off and grabbed her hand and led her to his mansion.

* * *

(A/N: Hehe so yeah. I've been sick this week, merry Christmas to me, and I decided to write a sasunaru. What do you think?)


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto looks around for his parents but then remembers that their dead. And instead has __**Her. **__Naruto shivers when he notices that she's glaring at him. She's mad that he didn't graduate yet. He couldn't help it. The things they teach are hard to do. Naruto just didn't understand. _

_Naruto moves away from a hand that came down onto is shoulder. He looks up at his teacher Iruka. _

"_Naruto are you ok?" He asked._

_Naruto just nods and continues to swing. _

_Iruka frowns at Naruto. He knows about what she does to him and he cant do any thing about it…yet. "Hold on Naruto." Iruka starts to push Naruto. __**'**_Hold on.'

**Chapter 2**

Naru looks up at the huge mansion in front of her. Sasuke smiles at her. He grabs her hand and pulls her to the front door, Naru fallows and gasps when Sasuke opens the door to show the living room.

"Damn Sasuke you have a huge house!" She exclaimed as she looked around at everything in the room. Sasuke smiles at her.

"Come on _Naru-chan _lets take your bags to your room." Sasuke said.

Naru smirked at him. "Your just jealous that I'm a girl now." She said as she swayed her hips as she went up stairs and waited for him at the top.

Sasuke followed her and smirked at her. "I'm not jealous in fact I'm happy that you're the one that's the girl Naru."

Naru blushed and followed him to a room. Sasuke put the bags down and put his hands together and mumbled something that Naru couldn't hear. Sasuke picked up the bags opened the door and looked at Naru.

"Lady's first." He said.

Naru stuck her tongue out at him and went into the room. Naru stopped and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled and put Naru's stuff on the bed.

"This is what you just did?" Naru asked.

"Yeah I didn't know that you were going to come home with me so I have to decorate your room. You know to make you feel at home?" Sasuke said smirking at her. She glared at him.

"I was a guy this morning!" She said.

"Well do with your room what you like. I don't care." Sasuke said smiling at her. Naru just huffed. "My room's across the hall so if you need any thing I'll be in there at night."

"So If I have a nightmare I can come sleep with you?" She said mockingly.

"Sure. I'll be in the kitchen making supper. Come down when your done." Sasuke said.

He then turned and walked out to leave Naru to her unpacking.

Naru looked down at the bags on her frilly bed. Sasuke made the room really girly with the walls being pink and orange. If she was a guy she would have kicked his ass, _or do something else to his ass… What am I thinking!? Ok so he's hot big deal? I'm hopeless…_

Naru just finished putting away her ….panties…and …bras.…sigh…. When she smelled food. Naru made her way down stairs. She pokes her head into the room. Sasuke noticed her and smiled. Naru came into the room fully.

"I'm going to feed your wild side." Sasuke said as he holds up a bag of Jack Links beef jerky.(ToriElizabeth13 wanted that in here so blame her)

"WTF?!" Naru exclaims.

Sasuke shrug's and throws the bag over his shoulder and picks up two bowls of something steaming and puts it on the table.

"You still like ramen?" He asked.

Naru nods. "Oh hellz yeah!" Naru said as she sat down at the table.

Sasuke sat a bowl in front of Naru and sat himself down across from her. Sasuke watched Naru while she ate. He was staring to really like her. Weird huh?

When they were finished Naru and Sasuke were done Naru grabbed the bowls and started to wash them. Sasuke watched her as she washed the dishes. Ok mostly he was looking at her butt.

"So how is it being a girl and all?" Sasuke asked.

"It's ok I guess. Except the bra thing. I don't see why girls wear them. Their so annoying and I cant get them on so I said screw it." Naru said as she dried the dishes.

"So does that mean your not wearing…?" Sasuke started but he couldn't finish.

"Does my door lock?" She asked bringing Sasuke out of his little daydream.

"Uh yeah why?" He asked.

"Well I have to live with this body might as well explore it." she stated.

Sasuke just stared at her. Naru then busted out laughing.

"I'm just joking Sasuke. Jeez." Naru said as she crossed her arms, and in doing so made her sleeve come up on her right arm. This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed her arm looking at it with wide eyes. Naru looked at her arm to see what he was looking at and her eyes widened. Naru started to freak out and tried to pull away but Sasuke held tight.

"What happened? Who did these?" Sasuke asked.

"I did ok. Let me go." Naru said as she glared at him through teary eyes.

Sasuke just looked at her. "Why?" _Why did you hurt your self? _

Naru looked away from Sasuke. "When you have to look at the scar all your life you tend to hate it."

"So you try to get over it by cutting your self?" Sasuke asked. _Why?_

"I- I don't know. I just did it. It made me feel better." Naru started to cry.

Sasuke looked at the crying blond in front of him. "Naru…."

Naru went to look at Sasuke but to only get pulled toward the raven haired boy. Naru put her face into his shirt and just cried. Sasuke rubbed her back to try and calm her. Naru moved away from him a little and whipped her tears away.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naru said.

"Naru…" Sasuke puts his hand on Naru's cheek and made her look at him. "Please…next time when you have the feeling to do this please come to me and talk to me."

Naru just looked at him as another tear fell from her eye. Sasuke whipped it away.

"Y-yes I promise." Naru said as she hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back.

"Come on." Sasuke said as he pulled away from Naru. "Lets go to bed. It's getting late."

Naru nodded and let Sasuke lead her to the stairs and to her room.

"Remember if you need anything I'm just a cross the hall." Sasuke said as he turned to her.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naru Said. She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Naru walked in to her room leaving a blushing Sasuke in the hallway.

* * *

Sasuke sat down on his bed with his hand still on the spot where Naru had just kissed him. He was still blushing too. Sasuke wondered if she liked him. Sasuke was still mad at her for cutting her self but he couldn't blame her either. He would have most likely would have too if he was Naruto. _No… I will make Naru's life better than it was, to treat her better than anyone could. And I promise to that! _And with that mental promise he laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

The figure in the tree out side of Sasuke's window rubbed his chin. _Naruto's a girl now? Well this is going to be more annoying than we thought. _The figure jumped from the tree and walked off into the woods. _I'm going to have to go at this in a totally new way…_

* * *

(A/N: Ok so I've had some complaints about my spelling and stuffs and I just wanted to say that I have a lot of problems spelling. My learning disability hates me and it's kinda hard to remember some stuff. So yeah sorry if I disappoint anyone…)


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know the reason why you're here with me?" Kamatsu asked as she glared down at the 5 year old blond. 

"Because my parents died and the Hokage asked you to take me in?" The blond boy said.

**SLAP**

"No! Because I decided to take care of little pitiful you. I wish I hadn't but I cant go changing the past now can I?" She asked as she stood over the crying boy. "Oh dry up your tears. Go to your room I don't want to see your ugly face! GO!"

Little Naruto ran to his room and hid under his blankets and continued to cry. He cried and cried until he fell asleep. 

* * *

_Naru woke up screaming. She sat up as her door was thrown open. She screamed as the shadow person came toward her. Naru still thinking that she was 5 years old hid under her blanket and continued to scream._

"_No Kamatsu! I'm Sorry!" She screamed. _

_The blankets were removed from on top of her and was pulled into a chest. Naru tried to get away but Sasuke's voice in her ear calmed her. Naru just sat there being held by Sasuke quietly crying. Sasuke sighed as he felt Naru calm down and rubbed circles in her back. Sasuke pulled away from Naru a little and looked at her._

"_Naru are you ok?" He asked._

_Naru looked at him and wiped her tears away. "Y-yes I'm sorry Sasuke. I guess I had a nightmare." _

"_Who's Kamatsu? Wasn't that the women that had taken care of you when you were little?" Sasuke asked._

"_If that's what you want to call it." Naru said looking away from him._

"_What do you mean?……..OH……" Sasuke said as he remembered what he had heard when he was little in the academy. "I'm sorry Naru…"_

"_Please don't. It was my fault she did what she did. I could never do anything right." Naru said._

"_No your wrong. You do plenty of things right." Sasuke said._

"_Your just saying that." Naru said looking away again._

_Sasuke grabbed Naru's chin and made her look at him. "You know I don't just say things. I never lie. Even if the truth hurts I tell it like it is." _

_Naru smiled at him. "Thank you Sasuke." _

_Sasuke smiled back at her. "That's what I'm here for." Sasuke got up and walked towards the door and looked at Naru. "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" _

"_Wow you like to make your moves fast don't chya?" Naru asked._

"_Ok fine sleep in here alone." Sasuke said as he started walking toward he room. _

"_W-wait for me jerk!" Naru said as she grabbed her pillows and ran after him._

_

* * *

_

_Naru and Sasuke were walking in town on their way to the store to buy some food , and ramen, when they saw Sakura and Ino._

"_Sakura, Ino." Naru said as they caught up with Ino and Sakura. _

"_Oh hay Naru, Sasuke. What are you two up to?" Ino said._

"_We have to go buy some food." Sasuke said._

"_And ramen." Naruto piped up and said. _

_The girls both giggled. _

"_We're on our way there too. Sakura needs some….. Um… girl stuff." Ino said._

_Naru tilted her head to the side. "Girl stuff?" _

_All three looked at her. Crap…_

"The girls didn't tell you about a girls period did they?" Sasuke said.

"What's a girls period?" Naru asked.

Sasuke looked at the blushing girls. "Um… you guys tell her I'm going to go buy some stuff in the store…" Sasuke said as he walked toward the store. Just as he reached the door he heard…

"WHAT!? EW! HOW DO YOU KEEP FROM BLEEDING TO DEATH!?" 

* * *

Naru looked in the bag she was carrying that was full of……girl things… and sighed. Ino and Sakura had took her into the bathroom at the store and showed her what to do, and Naru couldn't stop blushing about what she had to do. Sasuke looked down at the blushing blond.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked.

"You have no idea." Naru mumbled.

Sasuke just chuckled and opened the door to his mansion for Naru. Naru and Sasuke put the food away and Naru went to her room to go put her girl stuffs in her bathroom when her door wouldn't open.

"Uh Sasuke could you come here please?" She yelled down the stairs at Sasuke. 

Sasuke came up the stairs and looked at Naru. "What's wrong?"

"My door's stuck or something and I cant get in." She said.

Sasuke tried to open the door. _Something's blocking it…_ Sasuke pushed harder and ended up kicking it causing the door to fall down. They both looked in and Naru gasped. Her room was trashed and the window was busted. Sasuke moved Naru behind him and walked in some. All of Naru's clothes was all over the room and the bed was flipped over. Sasuke then felt a familiar chakra and moved Naru out of the room. 

"What is it Sasuke?" Naru asked.

"_Itachi _was here." Sasuke said still looking in the room.

"What do I do now? Do you want me to go live some where else?" Naru asked.

Sasuke looked at her with soft eyes. " No I don't want you to go live somewhere else. Your just going to have to move into my room with me. Hope you don't mind."

Naru blushed. "No I-I don't mind." 

"Good. I'll go in and get your things from in here and you can move them into my room." He said as he walked into her room.

* * *

She had just finished putting her stuff away when she fell backwards onto the bed and closed her eyes. 

"Tired?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the room and looked at her.

"Not really just resting my feet." She said as she sat up.

"Good cause I brought some food." He said as he sat down a tray with sandwiches on it. 

Sasuke handed her one and grabbed one himself. They ate in silence for a while.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naru asked.

"Hai?" He replied.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying in your room? Because I could sleep in the livin-"

"Naru I don't mind. I like your company." Sasuke said as he cut her off.

Naru smiled and laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder and continued eating. Sasuke smiled down at her and he too started eating again. _So Itachi's after Naru? NO he cant have her!_

_

* * *

_

Itachi moves out of the tree he was sitting in and walks off into the woods once again. _Why does Sasuke have to make things so difficult. Why cant he just hand her over?_

_

* * *

_

(A/N: Sorry it took so long!)


	4. Chapter 4

_Five year old bruised Naruto looks down at his feet as his teacher Iruka sits down beside him._

"_Naruto, if you could change the past what would you change?" Iruka asks the little boy sitting next to him._

_Naruto looks up at his teacher._

"_I would…I would-"_

* * *

Itachi walks into the Akasuki hide out and was met by a angry blue fish man.

"What is it Kasame?" Itachi asked clearly irritated.

"Leader-sama wants to see you. He wants to know why it's taking you so long." The blue man said.

"…"

Itachi walked up the stairs to leader-sama's office. He knocked and heard a grunt to sign that he could enter. Itachi moved swiftly into the room and shut the door behind him self. In the room he saw Leader-sama at his desk looking over some papers and Madara Uchiha leaning against the wall to his right.

"Itachi what have you been doing this hole week? Were you not doing your job?" Pein asked as he looked at Itachi.

"I was doing my job. I was collecting information." Itachi replied.

"It shouldn't have taken you this long to learn more about the boy you were assigned to a few years ago!" Madara yelled.

"Girl." Itachi said.

"What?" Pein asked.

"He's a She" Itachi replied slowly.

"How can he be a She when he was born a He?!" Madara asked getting mad.

"The day Kakashi had saved Naruto from Kamatsu 11years ago, she had cursed Naruto to be a girl fro the rest of his life. Why I don't know." Itachi explained.

"To be a girl? That's a dumb curse!" Madara said as he stepped from the wall.

"Well Kamatsu was a dumb woman." Pein said as he rubbed his head. " Where is Naruto now?"

"_Naru _is staying with my little brother in the old mansion. And what I found out from this-" Itachi holds up a little orange book. "- Naru is in love with my brother."

"And that could be really voluble to know!" Madara said coming over to Itachi and grabbing the book from him. Madara looked through a few pages and frowned. "How the hell could you read this?! It's all chicken scratch!"

"That's part of the reason why it took so long. I had to de-code it." Itachi said as he took the book back from Madara."

"Itachi I want you to use that book to your advantage. Get your mission done and do it right." Pein said.

Itachi bowed and left the room. Itachi walked to his room and grabbed a few things and left his room. He walked down the hallway to the last door on the right and knocked. The door was answered by a blond man that could almost be a women.

"Whatchya want Itachi?" Deidara asked.

"I need to talk to Sasori." Itachi replied.

"Yo Sasori No Danna! Itachi's here to talk to you." Deidara yelled over his shoulder.

Sasori then appeared at the door and handed Itachi a little box. "This should do it."

Itachi took the box and nodded in thanks. He then walked out of the hide out and back into the woods. _Here I come Naru-chan…_

___________

"_I would…I would make to where Sasuke's family never was murdered." Little Naruto replies. _

"_What about your parents Naruto?" Iruka asks_

"_I know that they would want me to think of others instead of myself. And besides, Sasuke's my best friend! I want him to be happy!" Naruto says as he smiles up at Iruka._

_Iruka smiles back down at him. _Oh little Naruto…

* * *

(A/N: Little Naruto is so cute! X3)


	5. Chapter 5

_Little Naruto, who was walking on the street, looks down at the water to see Sasuke looking out at the water. Naruto goes down and sits down beside him. _

"_Sasuke do…do you every cry any more?" Naruto asks_

"_Sometimes. Iruka-sensei says that it's ok to cry every now and then." Sasuke replies._

"…"

"_Naruto… You should run away…"_

"_What?!" _

"_Yeah." Sasuke looks at him. "You should run away from her. She's an ogre." _

"_Yeah with one eye." Naru smiled a little._

"_Run away with me…"_

"_Huh?!"_

"_Lets go! Run far away! Run away to some where were no one will find us!"_

"_Sasuke…I can't. If she finds me trying to run away she'll kill me…"_

"_Yeah…I know…"_

"_Lets go run to the trees over there! That can be our hiding spot! No one can find us!"_

"_Ok Naruto!"_

_Sasuke and Naruto ran over to the group of trees and started to play._

* * *

(A/N: …… sad…)


	6. Chapter 6

To Naru Sasuke was the nicest guy in the world. She couldn't get enough of him. He always had something nice to say. Naru was really falling for the duck butt haired boy. Lately though everyone else was getting on her nerves even the fucking toaster. And that in fact was where Naru was now. She was trying to get the stupid thing to work.

"GAH! DAMN THING FUCKING WORK!" Naru through the toaster down and left it there as she sat down tiered of fucking with the stupid thing.

"Hay Naru can you come here?" A voice asked.

Naru looked at the front door and saw Sasuke standing there. "What are you doing home so early? I thought that you were going to be gone for an other hour?"

"Uh yeah I got done early." Sasuke said.

"Ok? Why are you just standing in the door way?" Naru asked as she moved closer to were he stood.

"Um because I have a surprise for you that's why…" Sasuke said.

Naru raised an eye brow. "Surprise? What ever for?"

"why must you ask so many questions? I mean just come on you'll like it." Sasuke said.

"O-ok?" Naru said walking out of the door behind Sasuke. _Is this really Sasuke? He's acting so weird…? "_Where's this surprise at?"

Sasuke kept walking. "…"

"Why are we going into the woods?" Naru asked as she fallowed Him into the woods.

"…"

"Damn it Sasuke talk to me! Your acting so weird!" Naru yelled at him.

Sasuke stopped and turned and grabbed Naru's wrist. "I'm sorry that I'm not acting like your precious Sasuke. How am I suppose to? I haven't seen him in what? 10 years?"

Naru eyes widened. "Itachi?"

Sasuke smiled and then smirked. He then turned into Itachi. Naru tried to pull away from him but Itachi kept hold of her.

"l-let me go!" Naru yelled as she tried to kick him but he just grabbed her foot.

"No use. I'm stronger." Itachi said as he let go of her foot and grabbed her other wrist.

Naru struggled to get away but couldn't. Itachi then let go of her hand and pulled out a small box from out of his pocket. He opened it and a smoke came out and engulfed Naru in it and Naru passed out. "Now to get Sasuke…"

* * *

Sasuke walked into the mansion to see it empty. "Naru?!" Sasuke yelled as he searched the house.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Itachi in the door way.

"Hello brother."

"What the hell did you do with Naru!?"

"Is that the way to great your older brother?"

"You son of a bitch! Where is she?!"

"If you really want to see her you'll have to get hurt first."

"You're the one who is going to get hurt first!" Sasuke screamed as he ran at Itachi.

Itachi easily moved out of the way and grabbed Sasuke's foot. Sasuke kicked Itachi's hand and got his foot free. He flipped through the air and landed on his feet and then ran at Itachi again. Sasuke punched Itachi in the face causing Itachi to step back a little. Sasuke who wasn't going to let Itachi to recover through another punch hitting Itachi on the other side of his face. Itachi pushed off of the wall and kicked his brother in the stomach causing Sasuke to fly backwards in the air and land hard on the floor. Sasuke sat up but only to get grabbed around the throat by Itachi. Itachi lifted him up so he could cut off his air. Sasuke struggled to get free but only made it worse. Sasuke, with one last kick to the stomach to Itachi, passed out. Itachi through Sasuke over his shoulder and walked out of the mansion and walked into the woods to where Naru was asleep on the ground.

* * *

Sasuke was the first to wake up. He looked around to find out that he was tied to a tree and Naru was on the ground asleep. Sasuke tried to get free, but couldn't.

"It's useless." A voice said from behind a tree. The owner of the voice came around the tree and looked at Sasuke.

"Damn it Itachi let her go! Take me!" Sasuke said as he continued to struggle.

"Why would I do that? It's my mission to kill her and you well it's the price of 2 for1."

"Your sick."

"No what's sick is what I'm going to do to her."

"What?! Don't you dare touch her!"

"heheh like you can stop me."

Itachi walked over to where Naru was laying on the ground and bent down onto his knees and moved her so she was on her back. Itachi smirked at Sasuke as he began to move his hands down her body. "I'm going to do what you two have never done."

"NO!" Sasuke yelled as Itachi began to untie her waist band.

Just then Naru's eyes snapped open. She punched Itachi so hard in the face that Itachi went flying into a tree. Naru stands up and looks around and sees Sasuke tied to a tree. But before She could even start walking toward Sasuke Itachi runs up and punches her causing her step back a little. She then looks at him with red eyes.

"_**Don't fucking mess with me when I'm PMSing !!" **_Naru screams as she runs toward Itachi.

Naru kicks Itachi into the air and jumps off the ground punching him in the stomach causing him to go higher into the air. Naru jumps onto a tree and jumps higher than Itachi. Naru brings her foot down hard (really hard) onto Itachi's face making him shoot down to the ground making a hole in the ground with a bleeding unconscious Itachi in the middle. Naru lands on her feet next to the hole. She looks in the hole at Itachi. She then looks over at Sasuke and her eyes dim back to the normal light blue that is Naru's eyes. She walks over to him and unties him. Sasuke just looks at her and she just looks at him. Just then she grabs his face and kisses him on the lips. Sasuke grabs her waist and pulls her closer to him as he kisses her back. After awhile they pull apart so they could breath. Sasuke and Naru put their foreheads aginst each other and look at each other and smile.

"So I guess that's why they say not to mess with girls while their pmsing." Sasuke said as he chuckled.

Naru smiled and giggled. "I think of it more like girl power."

They both then busted out into a uncontrollable laughter.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." Naru said.

"I love you too Naru-chan." Sasuke said as he kissed Naru again.

Nothing could tear them apart…

**The End?**

* * *

(A/N: woo~ that took forever and a half. ^ - ^ So how was it? I dunno about you guys but I'm thinking of a sequel?)


	7. Authors note

**(A/N: Ok just wanted you all to know that the sequal is now up! Well it has been for a while lol. Just thought I'd let the one's who fallow this story that its up. Its called '****A new last name and a new life'**


End file.
